The New Girl
by The-Fiction-Fangirl
Summary: When Ben, Tom, Maggie, and Hal find two humans in the woods, they take them back to the 2nd Mass. But eventually, after she becomes a soldier, Ben starts to develop feelings for the new girl. Are these feelings mutual? Will these two teens find love? Even in such hard times? Or will they find out that the aliens have ripped away love forever in the new world?
1. Intro

I was running. It was just me and my brother. We had been running ever since the aliens came.

I walked into my house that night, and found my parents dead in the living room. Luckily, Jamie was okay. He was hiding in his room crying. He had only been nine. The next day was his birthday. He was about to go into double digits. My entire family was excited for it. But the apocalypse had ruined that.

Now, we were running for our lives. Running away from aliens. Trying to survive. Sometimes, we found the dead. I tried to hide Jamie from them as much as I could. I didn't want him to see it.

Some of the deceased had supplies, though. As much as I hated it, I knew that it could help us. So I would say a blessing over their body, and then take their stuff—walking away feeling dirty.

In the packs, we might get super lucky and find some weapons. Guns, mostly. And I knew we could use them to our advantage. But I was the only one to use them. I didn't want Jamie exposed to any more violence. He wasn't ready to become a fighter. He wasn't ready to be doing _any _of this.

Children are supposed to have a childhood. They're supposed to be watching Disney channel, and cartoons, and playing video games. Not constantly running away from aliens from outer space.

But, we were still alive. And we weren't going to give up. The sooner we get these aliens off our planet, the sooner we can return to normal. Or at least, as normal as we could possibly get knowing this information.

I know that if my parents were here, they'd tell me to look after my little brother. So I've been doing everything I can to keep him and me alive. I wasn't going to leave Jamie. He needed me, now more than ever. He needed someone to protect him from the things that invaded out planet. And I was going to be that someone. For my parents. For him. For everyone. We were going to keep fighting. No matter what happens, we will make sure the humans drive the alien scum back to the hole from which it came.

It was getting dark, so we decided to make camp and get some sleep. Well, actually, I don't usually get a lot of sleep. I stay up watching. Sometimes, I manage to get some shut eye, but not for long. I become restless because I get worried about what's going on while I'm in dreamland.

But that night, I was just so tired. I was sick of running. I was sick of seeing dead people all the time. I was sick of _stealing _from the dead all the time. And I fell asleep with my gun at my side. That was my mistake.

* * *

**So...new story time! I know it isn't much, and I'll be posting more soon! (Hopefully!) But only if you tell me how it is so far! Or how you think it ****_will _****be. Good? Bad? Tell me in the reviews!**

**I was watching ****_Compass _****the other day-and this is gonna make me sound geeky and stupid, but I don't care-and I was crying so much! I mean, I liked Jimmy! And poor Ben! And...ugh! (Lol. I'm a freak.)**

**But remember...reviews! :)**


	2. Found

**Okay. Here's another chapter. Enjoy! Please R&R!**

* * *

I fell asleep next to a quiet, sleeping boy. I woke up to a loud, screaming victim.

I was far off in dreamland when I heard a bloodcurdling scream. My eyes flew open to the voice of my little brother. "Help! Charlie! Help me! No! Ahhhhh!" he hollered.

"Jamie? What's happen—" was what I had started to say. And then I saw it. An alien had my brother pressed up against a tree. "No! Get away from him!" I yelled. As I pulled out my gun. It turned to look at me with its black, beady eyes.

It grabbed Jamie and started to fight with him. Then, it turned my sibling's back to me. These things were smart. I couldn't get a shot in. Then, it started to slash away at Jamie. It got him in the stomach, in the shoulder, and in the leg.

"NO!" I screamed. "NOT MY LITTLE BROTHER!" Jamie fell to the ground, leaving the alien unprotected. So I took my shot. I got it in the legs. Then the head. I watched as it's head exploded and sent blood flying backward and slashing against a tree. "Jamie!" I said as I rushed over to him.

"Charlie?" At least he was alive.

"Yeah. It—it's me. I'm so sorry."

"I hurt all over," he groaned.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm sorry about that. Just stay with me. I'm gonna find you help," I promised him. As he mumbled 'okay', I picked him up. Leaving our bags. They didn't matter. What really mattered, was that I get my brother a doctor. The only problem was that we haven't seen another human in weeks. But I couldn't give up.

As I scrambled through bushed and in between trees, I kept looking around. We encountered one of the big buggers, so that could mean that there were more around.

It felt as if I'd been running for about a half hour when I heard noises. I immediately found a tree, and ducked behind it. I struggled to keep Jamie up and grab my weapon, but I did it.

When I tried to get into a better position to defend myself, I snapped a twig and rustled some leaves.

"Hello?" a voice asked.

_Humans_? Could it be?

"Present yourself," a more stern voice called out.

I knew I probably shouldn't have trusted the people, but they could've been Jamie's only chance. He needed help. And he needed it _now_.

"Hello? Hold on. I'm coming out," I said. As I walked out, I got a better look at the people. It was a group of four people. And older man, a teenager about my age—15—a young man, and a young woman with blonde hair. The three men all had similar features. And every single one of them had a rifle.

"Put down your weapon!" The older man screamed as they all raised their guns.

"Okay! Alright," I said as I slowly dropped my hand gun. "I don't mean any harm. But I need help. It's my brother. One of those aliens came out and attacked him. He's been hurt pretty bad. Please help."

The boy my age said to the man, "We should help her. Anne can fix the boy up."

"But how do we know that we can trust her. We've had lots of traitors and spies," the guy answered back.

"Look at them. Do they look like the enemy? No harness. No extra legs."

"Listen. I'm sorry. But he's bleeding out in my arms." I waited a few seconds before finishing. "He's the only family I've got left." As I spoke, tears streamed down my face. I usually didn't break down like this, but Jamie was dying. If he—no. I won't let that happen. I just have to convince these people that I'm not a threat. "Okay. I get it. You want to make sure you can trust me. I understand that completely. But if you want, you could tie me up. You could guard me. Do anything you need—but please. Help my brother. Do you see him? He couldn't hurt a_ fly _in his condition."

"Fine. Ben. Escort this young lady to the truck. Hal. Take the boy," the older guy said. Obviously, he was the leader.

"Right," the two boys said in unison as they marched towards me. When the older boy took Jamie, I said, "Please be careful."

"Don't worry," he assured me. "He'll be fine." And walked away.

"Alright. Come on," the other guy said. "Let's go."

* * *

**Okay. Chapter two! What did y'all think?! Please write me a review! I really wanna know what's going on in your noggin about my story! :)**


	3. The Road Ahead

**Hey guys! Chapter three! Please R&R! :)**

* * *

Once we reached the truck, we all piled in.

"So. What did you say your name was?" the kid my age asked.

"I didn't say," I told him. I stared straight ahead as he waited for me to continue.

"Okay. What's your name?" he asked.

"Charlotte Harris."

"Nice name. Do you have a nickname, or—"

"I do."

"And what would that be?"

"Charlie."

"That's great. By the way, my name's Ben Mason. This here is my brother, Hal," he said as he gestured towards the man holding my brother. He gave me a nod. "The man driving is our father, Tom. And that girl in the passenger seat is Maggie."

"Great."

"We have one more brother, but he's only nine so he doesn't really come on missions like this. What's your brother's name?" Ben asked.

"Jamie."

"That's a good name. What about your parents."

I stayed quiet, and took a deep breath.

"Oh. I'm sorry," the kid told me.

"No. No, it's fine. The day of the attack, I was out. And that night, when I came home, I saw my mom and dad dead in the house. I had found Jamie upstairs in his room. She was shaken up, but alive and unharmed. Then, we grabbed some provisions and ran away. We've been running ever since. Sometimes we've been able to find other people, and they'd help us. But usually, it was just us. We took from the dead. I'm not proud of it, but we did. I gave them a blessing, then we'd run again. We were able to get a house, sometimes. And stay there for a little. But we had to move out later on."

"Wow. I'm sorry. But you're brave. You survived a pretty long time."

"Yeah. I guess."

"How'd you get by skitters?" Ben said. This question threw me off.

"Skitters?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah. It's the name we've given the aliens."

"Oh. I can see why."

"Exactly." He smiled at me.

"Well. Like I said. We took from the deceased. I didn't like it, but I did what I had to do to keep us alive."

"Completely understandable. I'd do the same in your position."

"Well, some of them had guns, and other weapons. I used them to defend ourselves. But, we didn't really come across that many—skitters. Until—" I trailed off.

"Hey," he said. "It's gonna be okay. We'll take you to our medic. She'll help him."

"Thank you," I couldn't help it, and my voice cracked. The whole time I was talking, I had tears in my eyes. Ben just didn't see because I kept my head down. Now he knew.

"Charlie. Look at me," he said, and lifted my chin up. He watched as tears rolled down my cheeks, and then used his finger to wipe them away. "He's gonna be fine. _You're _gonna be fine. You're strong. I can tell. Anne will take good care of her, okay?"

"Okay," I said, but I was still crying. Like I'd said before, Jamie was all I had left. We'd been through so much, and he couldn't die now. He just _couldn't_.

"Don't cry. It's okay." He said. I nodded, and I finally stopped.

"Oh God. I probably look like a mess."

"No. You like fine."

I smiled, and he smiled back.

"Thank you. For all of this."

"No problem."

"So. Where are we going again?" I asked.

"Well. We humans have a camp. A resistance. It's where we fight against all the aliens."

"Okay. Now tell me, what kind of aliens are there."

"Not many, but enough. So far, we've come across the skitters—you know what those are—overlords—not the _prettiest _flowers in the bouquet—and eye worms. They're pretty self explanatory. Plus there are also mechs and mega mechs. Practically, they are big, metal, alien robots. Mega mechs are even bigger and more dangerous." Ben told me.

"Ah. I see. Is there anything else alien related that I should know about?"

"Let's see. Not a lot. Well, there are these things called harnesses. You wanna stay away from those."

"Why? What do they do?"

"Well. See, the skitters take children. Then they put a harness on them—it's almost like an alien larva that attaches itself to your back."

"Oh. What happens after that?"

"Then, the kid becomes a mindless slave, and is put to work."

"That's awful!"

"Yeah. Tell me about it."

"What?"

"It's nothing."

"So, what happens to the kid? Like, can you get a harness off?"

"Yes. It used to be that we didn't know how, and couldn't remove the harness without killing the kid. But a scientist came and told us a way. And so far, it's worked. We've saved a lot of kids."

"Oh. Well that's good. What ever happened to the scientist?"

"He died."

"How?"

"A skitter we captured. Killed him."

"Oh. Well at least he didn't die in vain. He helped a lot of people."

"Yeah," Ben said. But he seemed to be somewhere else. I could tell by his facial expression, that he was deep in thought.

"What's wrong?"

"What?"

"Oh come on. I can tell something's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong."

"Ben."

"I was just thinking."

"About?"

He looked at me. "Well—"

"You don't have to tell me. I'm sorry. Didn't mean to pry like that."

"No. It's fine. It's just that—I have a personal problem with harnesses and skitters."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, these for instance," Ben said as he turned around to show me something on his neck.

"What are they?"

"Spikes. They're from a harness."

"You were harnessed?"

"Yeah."

"Do all kids have spikes?"

"Yes. But after a while, most of theirs go away."

"_Most _of theirs?"

"Well, you see, I had my harness on for a pretty long time."

"How long?"

"About eight months."

"Oh my God! Really?"

"Yes. And my spikes haven't really gone away."

"Oh. Will they ever?"

"I don't know."

"I don't want to go to deep, and you don't have to answer this but, what's it like?"

"It's okay. My hearing and my sight have all been enhanced. And I can run for miles without breaking a sweat."

"For real?"

"Yeah. But there's always a bad side to stuff."

"You're optimistic," I joked.

He laughed weakly. "Yeah but, I guess I've kinda gotten used to the things that happen."

"Such as?"

"Being called a 'razorback' or a 'coat hanger' or a 'half breed'."

"Ben—"

"It's nothing though. At least they don't say it to my face. Well, not usually. But I know that it happens. And I don't give a crap."

"That's good. You shouldn't listen to them."

"Yeah. Well, there are only a few people left who still talk to me the same way."

"See? They're the sensible ones. I barely know you, and I can tell that you're a great guy."

"You can tell?"

"I've always been a good reader of first impressions. And you saved me and my brother. I heard you talking to your father. Convincing him that we really did need help. Thanks, by the way."

"Forget about it. After this first impression, I can tell that your not so bad either."

"Thank you."

We exchanged more smiles. He was about to go on, when the man at the wheel said, "We're here."

As we rolled to a stop, I watched as Hal jumped out with my brother in his arms and ran away.

"Where's he going?" I asked, worried.

"Don't worry," Ben told me. "He's taking Jamie to the medical bus. Anne and Lourdes are there. They're our medics and they'll take great care of him."

"Okay. Fine."

"Ben, take her to the psych ward." Tom said.

"Dad—"

"Just for a little. Until we can interrogate her and find out more."

"Wait, what about my brother?" I protested.

"He'll be fine. He's in good hands," Ben's father said.

"Alright. Let's go. But if anything happens to him, you don't wanna know _what _I'll do."

"Noted. Ben?"

"Got it. Psych ward."

"And keep an eye on her."

"Done."

"Alright. I'll come see her later," Tom said as he walked away.

"And where is _he _going?"

"Business."

"Fine. Take me away, copper," I said sarcastically as I held out my hands.

"Come on," Ben said as he started away.

* * *

**So there it was! And I know that there was a lot of dialog. Hopefully later, there won't be tons. IDK yet. But...leave me a review! I wanna know what you thought! :DDDD**


	4. The Psych Ward

**Hey guys. Sorry it's taken so long to update. I've been having computer troubles and dealing with other crap. But yeah, here it is! Please R&R!**

* * *

"So I've been put here—why? Oh yeah! Because humans don't trust other humans," I said.

"You said in the woods that we could lock you up," Ben replied. We were sitting next to each other on a bed in a white room with bars over the windows. He was still holding his gun, but not in an aggressive way. It was just simply there while we talked.

"Yeah, but I didn't think you'd actually do it. Why wouldn't you trust fellow survivors?"

"Let's just say—we've had a lot of experiences with a lot of different enemies."

"Right. So I'm supposed to stay here so I don't cause trouble?"

"Yup."

"Until your father or someone else can interrogate me?"

"My dad. Yes."

"To see where my loyalties lie?"

"Yeah."

"To see if you can trust me?"

"Pretty much."

"But_ you_ already trust me."

"What?"

"I mean, you talk to me. You confided in me. At least, a little bit. And you're not holding your weapon like you think you're gonna have to use it against me. You're even sitting _next _to me."

"Yeah. I guess I do kinda trust you already."

"Why?"

"Well, you don't come off as hostile. You come off as a girl who just wanted to help her brother. And you haven't been harnessed. So, I can rule off being connected to the overlords and skitters. You compliantly came to the ward. You agreed to being interrogated and locked up in here. To ensure the safety of Jamie. You also are very relaxed. If you had something to hide you'd be tense and acting secluded. But you're not. You're open and direct. Just like you were a moment ago about the trust issue. Like I said, I'm pretty good at reading people myself. The experiences and situations I've had help. After I add in all the factors of what I already know, I can come to a pretty solid conclusion. Although, I won't be letting my guard down. No offense."

"None taken. It's completely understandable. Question."

"Shoot."

"Were you one of those smart kids? You know, when you were back in school? Before the whole _apocalypse _crap?"

"Smart kid? What makes you think that?"

"Well, you used the word _factors _and _compliantly_. And the way that you talk, I can just tell. You talk like you made a list of observations in your head. You use your knowledge of me, and my actions to piece stuff together. It sounds like you're even close to making a _profile _of me. If that doesn't scream smart, I don't know what does. Not the nerdy smart, but smart nonetheless. I told you, I'm good at first impressions."

"Yes. I was a _smart kid_. In fact, my brother used to call me a math geek and—" he said, but stopped when he saw me trying to stifle a smile.

"Math geek, huh?" I asked.

"Oh God. I shouldn't have told you that," he said as he hung his head over his knees and stared at the floor. He leaned his elbow against his thigh and brought his hand up to his forehead—resting it there. Despite all of this, he was still wearing a smile.

"No! Nah, it's cool. Math geek. Nice to know," I said trying, but not succeeding to hide my laughter. "Your brother calls you that?"

"Well, he did. I used to call him a dumb jock, but we don't really do that a lot anymore."

"Ah. I see. Your brother was smart. 'Math geek' is _much _better than 'smart kid'," I said with another giggle.

"Haha." I could tell that Ben was trying to deadpan, but his smile ruined it. "You think you're _so _funny."

"Well, maybe not _me_, but your brother is."

"Dear Lord, what have I done. This is just what I need. Another person calling me 'math geek'," he was trying sound bored and annoyed, but his laughter betrayed him. "Well, from what I've gathered from you so far, and your explanation of how you figured out I was a 'smart kid', you seem pretty intelligent, as well."

"Sure. I guess. But at least no one's called me a math geek. I _hate _math."

"You're not gonna let this go, are you."

I pretended to think by tapping my pointer on my chin, scrunching up my mouth, and staring off into space. Then I looked at him. "No," I answered. "It's hilarious."

"Yeah. I'm _dying _of laughter," Ben tried to say as deadpan as possible.

"You're funny. I like you."

"Oh really? That's great! 'Cause I totally _live _for your approval," he joked.

"See? There you go again," I chuckled. I caught his gaze, and smiled. He returned the gesture with kind eyes. His eyes were a light, sea green color. They were warm and gentle.

"So," I said, breaking eye contact with Ben. "When's your dad getting here?"

"Dunno. He's probably got some business to attend to first."

"And when will I be able to see my brother?"

"Soon. After the interrogation, I'll have someone check up on Jamie. If my dad says you're cleared. I'll take you," Ben offered.

"Thank you. I still don't understand, though."

"What?"

"I know that you trust me. You practically gave me a _speech_ on why you do. But why are you so nice to me?"

"I don't know. Is it a bad thing?"

"I guess not. But still….why?"

"You seem like a good girl. You care a lot about your brother. I have a younger brother, too. My mom is dead, too. I guess…I can relate with you."

"Oh. Well, thank you. When lots of people don't trust you, it's nice to have at least someone who does."

"Understood. When I first got back from being harnessed, people avoided me. They called me names. They just—didn't trust me. But I still had a few friends who didn't treat me like freak."

"I'm sure you weren't. You seem very kind."

"Yeah. Sure. It's nice to hear you say that. Thanks, Charlotte."

"Please. Call me Charlie," I said.

"Charlie," Ben said softly as he smiled at me. And I smiled right back. And for a few seconds, we just sat there. Next to each other. Looking into one another's eyes again, smiles upon our faces.

* * *

**So...what did you think of the Ben/Charlie bonding stuff. You like? Tell me in a review! Please! Review! :DDDD**


	5. A Short Interrogation

**Be warned. This is a ****_super _****short chapter. Sorry guys. :( But R&R anyway!**

* * *

Me and Ben were still talking when Tom walked in. He was so quiet that we didn't even notice him at first. He stared for a few moments as Ben smiled, and I laughed. Then he cleared his throat.

"You guys ready?" he asked suspiciously.

"Oh. Hey, Dad," Ben uttered out as he looked at him. Tom almost seemed to glare at him before directing his attention back to me.

"Hello, Ms. Harris," Tom said.

"You can call me Charlotte or Charlie, if you'd like," I offered.

"Okay. Charlotte. Who are you?"

"Charlotte Amelia Harris. My brother is Jamie Alexander Harris. Our parents, Lorraine and Heath Harris, are deceased. Died the first night of the invasion. Ever since then, we've been on the run. Doing everything that we can to survive. Me and my brother."

"What do you know of harnesses?"

"Well, from what Ben here has told me, they're weird, larvae type-things. They like, go into your back or spine or somewhere. Then, they turn you into a mindless zombie. A slave for the, um, _skitters_. Other than that, I know nothing else."

"Dad. I've been talking to her for an hour. I've taken in all the factors to come to the conclusion that she's with the humans. She shows no signs of connections with the overlords and skitters," Ben piped up.

"But Ben, we can't know that for sure," Tom warned his son.

"How about this dad. We let her go and she can prove herself to the 2nd Mass. I can train her to be a fighter, which means I will keep an eye on her. She won't go a day unwatched until you make your final decision," Ben stated to his father. "Sorry," he whispered to me, nudging my arm.

I shrugged.

Tom seemed to ponder this as he scratched his chin. "Very well. But you must be wary. Make sure she is behaving," he said in relent.

Ben nodded. "Alright. Come on," he said to me once his father was gone.

"What? Where are we going?" I asked.

"Don't you remember. I said I'd take you to see your brother," he replied with a kind smile.

I smiled back as he grabbed my wrist and lifted me up form the bed, and out of the white room.

* * *

**This was not one of my best. I know that. But I just wanted to move the story along. Now that she can go out-even if she is being watched-I can do a lot more things with the story. Bear with me!**


	6. Living In The Moment

**Okay. Here's the newest chapter! Sorry I haven't updated this in a few days. But here it is! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Hey, Anne. Jamie up?" Ben asked. We had just entered the medical bus. I was both excited, and afraid at the same time. I was supposed to protect Jamie. How bad was he hurt? The worse he was, the worse I'd _feel_.

"Yeah, Ben. He's right over there," a woman who could only be Anne said. "Don't stress him out, thought."

"How bad is it?" I blurted out.

"Not too bad. He was lucky. He's going to be fine," she said with a genuine smile.

"Thank you. Thank you so much," I replied quietly as I flashed her a quick grin.

"It's really no problem, sweetheart. Why don't I give you some privacy." And with that, she walked out of the bus.

"Um, you probably want to be alone, so—" Ben started to say as he slowly backed up.

"No!" I told him as I grabbed his arm. I let go and looked up at Ben's surprised expression. "I mean, you could stay. If you'd like," I said. I gave him a small, sheepish smile then looked down at the floor. "Please. Stay."

"Alright.," he replied quietly in a kind tone.

_He's being very nice to me_, I thought.

"Thank you." He nodded, and smiled at me. My cheeks started to turn red so I looked away. When I looked back at him, I could swear he was blushing, too.

"Well," he said as he cleared his throat.

"Um, yeah. Jamie," I murmured. I walked over to Jamie's cot. "Hey, buddy," I said to him. Ben stayed behind me as I leaned down next to my brother's face.

"Hey, Charlie. Where are we? What's happened?" he asked, clearly disoriented.

"We're at a resistance camp. You don't remember?"

"No."

"Well, you got attacked by a skitter. Got hurt pretty bad. But you're fine now. Anne fixed you right up. How do you feel?"

"A little sore. But otherwise, okay."

"Okay. That's good. Oh Jamie! I was so worried," I cried as I gently hugged my little brother. I felt warm tears race down my cheeks.

"I'm okay, Charlie. I'm fine," he said as he hugged me back, but I could feel wet tears hit my back. When we pulled away, Jamie finally acknowledged that we weren't alone. "Who's that?" he asked, nodding his head towards Ben.

"Oh. That's Ben. Ben Mason. He's a friend," I replied, turning around and beaming at Ben. "He helped me get you here, Jamie."

"Oh. Thank you."

"No problem," Ben said as he grinned at Jamie.

"I'm tired," Jamie announced.

"Okay, bud. You get some sleep. I'll be right next to you the whole time," I told him.

"No. You go ahead. Do something. I'll be fine," he said.

"Jamie—"

"Go, Charlie. _Go_. I'll be_ fine_," he insisted.

"But, Jamie. You're hurt."

"Yes. And there are doctors to take care of me. Go do something fun."

"You're not going to let me stay, are you?"

"No."

"Fine. But I'll check up on you in about an hour. Be safe. Don't stress yourself. I'll be back soon. Remember—"

"I got it, Charlie!" he yelled playfully. "Go." I nodded, and kissed him on the head. I started to stand up again, but he pulled me back down. "Oh, and Charlie," he said quietly. "You and Ben make a cute couple."

I pulled away from him. "Jamie! Shut up!" I said as my cheeks began to blush again. I shook my head. "Bye, bud."

"Bye, Charlie."

I smiled at him, and started out the door with Ben beside me. "What was that all about?" he asked.

"Something stupid. Don't worry about it," I replied.

He shrugged. "Wanna go get some lunch?"

"Sure," I said with yet another smile, which he returned. For a few seconds, we stood there staring into each other's eyes. I found myself thinking about what Jamie said. Could we ever be together? I barely knew him! But if I stayed here for a bit, could it happen? How would he feel about it? Would he ever feel the same way? Does he _already _feel the same way? Do these question run through his mind, as well?

I shrugged off all the things running through my mind. If something was meant to happen, it would in time. But for now, we focus on living in the moment.

* * *

**How was it? If you liked it, please make sure to tell me in a review or you could favorite or follow. Any of the above. Or ****_all _****of the above. ;) **


End file.
